


Баловство / Spoiled

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Винчестеры и трёхзвёздочный отельТаймлайн — s12e16 Ladies Drink Free/ Дамы пьют бесплатно
Kudos: 3





	Баловство / Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spoiled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/705700) by K Hanna Korossy. 



— Приятель, ты видел, какой у них холл?

Брат сказал это с таким пылом, что Сэм снова улыбнулся. Про себя. 

— Ну да. Мы там вместе были вообще-то.

Но Дина было не остановить.

— Я помню, чувак, но там, не поверишь, повсюду халявные мятные леденцы лежат! А бар какой! А кофе с печеньками!

Объектом восхищения Дина стало всё, связанное с едой и напитками. Сэму больше понравился декор, идеальная чистота и администраторша за стойкой. Но погодите, последнее Дин ещё оценит.

Когда следом за братом Дин вошёл в его комнату, Сэм мимоходом уточнил у него:

— Гм, ты ведь в курсе, что у нас тут у каждого свой номер?

Дин растерянно моргнул.

— А. Ну да. Но сперва твой проверить надо бы. Ну так, знаешь, чтобы убедиться, что англичашка нас не надул.

Мик их определённо не надул. Комната была просторна, чиста и прекрасно обставлена. Не было ни странных пятен на ковре, ни подозрительных запахов, ни декора в образе животных. Один угол занимала мини-кухня, рядом с ней были три двери. Сэм предположил, что там спальня, ванная комната и гардероб. Наверняка тоже чистенькие и со вкусом отделанные.

— Вполне, — Сэм бросил свою сумку на диван — на диван! — и повернулся к брату. — Думаю, всё у нас здесь в порядке.

Ну, не считая того, что брат уже направился к одной из тех дверей и зашёл внутрь, — и Сэм услышал, как Дин тихо и восхищённо присвистнул.

— Чувак, прикинь. Тут _паровой душ_.

Сэм закатил глаза. Потом тоже заглянул в ванную, — и восхитился её оборудованием.

— Здорово. Держу пари, в твоей комнате тоже есть такой.

— А ты глянь на эту выставку! — Дин восторженно указал рукой на рядок стоящих там «шампуньчиков», их-то наличие Дин и предвкушал радостно.

— Эй, у тебя свои есть, моё не трогай!

Но Дин уже ухватил бутылочку и сунул в свой и так распухший от мятных леденцов карман. И пошёл в спальню. Сэм, услышав оттуда: «Это что за х...» — рванул к двери вслед за ним.

И увидел, как Дин, сжимая свой нож, осторожно приближается к кровати.

Сэм напрягся, его рука тоже потянулась к оружию. Но тут до него дошло, на что именно сделал стойку Дин.

— Знаешь, это там шоколадки лежат, я так думаю.

— Серьёзно? — Дин вытянул шею, потом опустил руку с ножом. А через пару секунд он уже радостно жевал отельный комплимент Сэму. — Ха! Я-то думал, тут какой-то жук здоровенный, а тут такая вкуснятина!

— Вкуснятина, кто бы спорил, — сухо сказал Сэм. — Знаешь, я, пожалуй, приму душ и немного почитаю, ты не против?

— Ага, конечно, — рассеянно согласился Дин. — Будешь заказывать пиццу?

— У меня идея получше, — Сэм задрал указательный палец. Он вернулся в комнату, взял со стола кожаную папку, открыл и протянул Дину. — Тут есть обслуживание в номерах. Входит в плату. А если зайти в бар, то можно и напитки в номер заказать.

Глаза у Дина полезли на лоб, Сэм поклялся бы в этом.

А мгновением спустя Дин бросился в комнату, схватил свою сумку и устремился к дверям.

— Прости, Сэм, мне пора. Позже увидимся.

— Ладно, давай, — согласился с улыбкой Сэм. Но слова эти он произнёс уже в пустоту.

Сэм убедился, что номер брата — напротив через коридор, и запер входную дверь. Снова окинул оценивающим взглядом свой номер, взял сумку и вернулся в спальню. Сегодня ему не придётся дожидаться своей очереди в душ. Или беспокоиться о том, что Дин, пока он моется, напакостит с его вещами. И не будет никаких комментариев о Сэмовых взлохмаченных волосах, о его худобе и о том, что он храпит. И героиня ужастика не будет вопить по телевизору, пока он пытается читать.

Это будет просто потрясающе. Серьёзно. Тишины много не бывает.

Сэм тряхнул головой и отправился в душ.

***

А потом Мик убил обернувшуюся девушку и оборотня, который её обратил. А потом укусили Клэр, и она чуть не умерла, но они её вылечили. И после всего этого они оставили Мика отлёживаться после его контузии и забрали Клэр в номер Сэма.

— Спальня — вот. Там и ванная комната есть, если сперва хочешь принять душ.

Двигалась Клэр до сих пор вяло, её качало, стоило постоять подольше. Сэм хмурился, глядя на неё и думал — а что, если? Клэр пробормотала:

— Я, наверное, свалюсь там под душем. Можно, я просто... — она указала пальцем на спальню.

— Правильная мысль.

— Мы здесь будем, — добавил Дин.

Она застенчиво и благодарно им улыбнулась. И вошла в спальню, с тихим щелчком закрыв за собой дверь.

Сэм посмотрел на брата.

Дин глубоко вздохнул.

— Ну и облажались мы.

Сэм согласился, но пожал плечами.

— Кроме того, что её мы всё же вылечили.

— Да, кроме этого, — тихо повторил Дин. — Я схожу за своей сумкой, угу?

Сэм открыл рот, собираясь сказать, что Дин может спать у себя, Сэм и сам справится с присмотром за одной-единственной девицей. И закрыл. Не так уж ему и хотелось сегодня одному оставаться, после всего, через что они прошли. Что они чуть было не потеряли. Так что он просто сказал:

— Угу.

Дин хлопнул его по руке, — он понял, он всегда такое понимал, — и быстро вышел, а через минуту вернулся в его комнату.

Они заказали еды и пива. Включили потихоньку телевизор, там шёл « _День независимости_ ». Поболтали о британских Хранителях, о Джоди, о средстве, излечивающем от укуса оборотня. В конце концов Дин уснул, сидя на диване перед телевизором. Сэм достал из шкафа пару одеял, набросил одно на брата, а сам свернулся в противоположном углу дивана, укутавшись другим. 

Ночью он один раз просыпался, — Дин застонал. Сэм потянулся и прижал ладонь к вздымающейся груди брата, и держал там, пока тот не утих. Потом Сэм опять заснул.

Когда он проснулся снова, дневной свет уже лился в окна, в ванной шумел душ, а одеяло брата было наброшено на него. Сэм потянулся, зевая, и пошёл глянуть на Клэр, прежде чем заказать в номер завтрак поплотнее. Девушка ещё спала. 

Когда Дин вышел из комнаты с полотенцем, намотанным на бедра, и другим — на голове, Сэм улыбнулся и спросил:

— Ты мне-то полотенец оставил?

— Всего штук десять, — Дин доставал вещи из своей сумки. Вообще-то копаться там особо было не в чем, потому что вчера они отправили всю одежду в стирку, у них осталось лишь по комплекту.

— Отлично, — Сэм подтянул к себе свою сумку. — Сегодня утром в бассейн не пойдёшь?

— Не, вода холодная.

— А, — Сэм пошёл в ванную и, притормозив рядом с братом, сказал: — Завтрак скоро принесут. Я заказал сосиски, что тебе вчера понравились.

— Хочешь сказать, те, что вчера понравились _тебе_? — вернул шпильку Дин. Прозвучало не совсем с обычным его задором, но они старались.

— Ага. Не слопай всё без меня.

— Не могу обещать, — приглушенно сообщил из-под натягиваемой футболки Дин.

Прежде, чем запереться в ванной комнате, Сэм по дороге стащил Диновы трусы.

Когда он вышел из-под душа, то обнаружил, что эти трусы исчезли — вместе с остальной Сэмовой одеждой. Дверь была по-прежнему заперта.

***

Они распрощались с вялыми и подавленными Миком и Клэр и отправились домой. Негромко играла «Металлика», пальцы Дина отстукивали в такт по рулю.

Он же первым и нарушил молчание.

— Нам определённо нужно установить в бункере такие вот паровые души.

— Можно, — согласился Сэм. Потом, помолчав, добавил: — И подушки там хороши _были_.

— Не лезь поперёд батьки... я уже такие заказал.

Сэм рассмеялся.

— Хочешь, я буду класть тебе на них шоколадки?

Дин кинул на него быстрый взгляд.

— Это будет похоже на кучку наваленного там крысиного дерьма.

Сэм поморщился. Ладно, с шоколадками завязали.

Они дослушали «The Memory Remains», а потом Сэм опять заговорил.

— Мы могли бы так жить почаще, ты ведь в курсе, что деньги на такое у нас имеются? У нас есть не только набитые карманы британских хранителей, но ещё инвестиции Дина Смита, выигрыши в лотерею от кроличьей лапки и абсолютно надежные кредитки, что Чарли нам сделала. И наследства от Бобби и Руфуса.

Дин свёл брови.

— Ты о чём?

— Я обо всех этих штуках от трехзвездочного отеля. Прекрасный душ, чистое постельное бельё, отдельные комнаты для каждого.

Дин пожевал губу, обгоняя медленно едущий трейлер.

— И как ты себе это представляешь? Мы, все в крови и слизи монстров, хромаем через гостиничный холл?

— Тогда что же — загадочные пятна, хреновое давление воды в душе и двухместная кровать? — губы Сэма дрогнули в улыбке.

— Звучит офигенно, — сказал Дин, тоже чуть улыбнувшись. Выглядел он так, словно именно то и думает, что сказал.

— Ага, — и Сэм понял, что тоже так именно и думает.

The End


End file.
